


Right Here

by Ducky1783



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding Marks, Eren beats up some shitty Alphas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furlan and Isabel are really close friends to Levi, Furlan has to keep her in check, Isabel is an adorable lil shit, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, SOME elements of rape/non-con but it doesn't go into detail, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Smut, non-binary hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: Eren is an Alpha that's been single his whole life, and Levi's an Omega that's been single for as long as he can remember. When Eren's best friend starts dating Erwin, one of Levi's best friends, and want them to meet each other, what will happen?We'll find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new story!
> 
> It's rated Explicit for later chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited

Smiling to himself Eren sat down at the table and glanced around at his friends.  
  
“What the fuck are you smiling at?” Jean- aka Horseface- growled as he stuck a Dum-Dum into his mouth.   
  
“You know why they’re called ‘Dumdum’s Jean?” Eren smirked as he shot a cool glance toward the beta in question. “Because they’re for Dumdums.”   
  
“Oh yeah.” The beta snorted. “Real mature of you Jaeger.”   
  
“You guys are annoying.” Mikasa stated as she turned the page of her book.   
  
“Some people are trying to study.” Armin chimed in.   
  
Eren rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you guys just fluffy little balls of sunshine?”   
  
Jean narrowed his eyes at the beta and omega in question. “I’m gonna have to agree with the Suicidal Bastard over here.” Jean smirked as Eren glared at him. “You guys are zero fun.”   
  
“But I’m fun.” Marco stated as he sat next to Jean and pulled the sucker out of his mouth only to place it into his own. “Ooh. Root beer good choice Jean.”   
  
Eren smiled as the Alpha and Beta started arguing over how Jean ‘didn’t care if he was his mate he can’t just steal his Dumdums like that’   
  
“Jean pass me a Fruit Punch.” Connie held out his hand and Jean grumbled but pulled a Fruit Punch out of the bag he hid in his jacket pocket.   
  
“You know one of the professors are gonna catch you with that.” Eren told him and he held out his hand, expecting for his ‘friend’ to put a Cotton Candy Dum-Dum into it.   
  
Jean gave the brunette a glare but did as he was expected to. “You guys are gonna fucking take all of my damn suckers.”   
  
“Suckers for the suckers?” Armin asked.   
  
“Oh shove it you coconut.” Eren flicked the blonde boys arm.   
  
Armin shrugged. “Just saying.”   
  
“So. How are your lives?” The turquoise eyed boy asked as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
“Pretty great.” Sasha said as she took a bag of chips out of her backpack.   
  
“Well we’re surrounded by books. So I’m good.” Armin said.   
  
“Studying.” Mikasa pointed at herself. “Shut up.” Then she glanced up at her foster brother. “I’m good. And before you ask, Annie is not going to be over tonight.”   
  
“Darn.” Eren tilted his chair back on its back legs. “I was hoping to play video games with her.”   
  
“You always want to play video games.” Jean snorted. “I’m starting to think that’s all you can do.”   
  
Marco elbowed the ash haired boy in the ribs.   
  
“I don’t have the energy to waste arguing with you.” Eren rolled his eyes.   
  
“Good job, Jaeger. Being the bigger person.” Connie patted him on the back.   
  
“Okay this is going to sound totally insane.” Eren leaned forward in his chair and the legs snapped back down causing him to jolt.   
  
The table sighed.   
  
“Continue on.” Mikasa rolled her eyes.   
  
“Don’t any of you think it’s weird that I don’t have a mate yet?”   
  
Six pairs of eyes snapped up to meet his face.   
  
“No.” Armin said at the same time Jean said, “Yeah.” Which caused the freckled boy next to him to elbow him again.   
  
“I mean.” The turquoise eyed boy ran a hand through his hair. “Mika has Annie, Jean has Marco, Connie has Sasha, and Armin has Erwin. Whoever the hell he is.” Eren threw his hands up in frustration.   
  
“You’ll all meet him soon enough.” The blonde told his friends.   
  
“Still.” Eren runs a hand through his hair. “Don’t you guys think it’s weird?”   
  
“You just haven’t found your mate yet Eren.” Mikasa turned the page of her math text book and started working out problems on her piece of paper. “You will soon enough.”   
  
“Oh!” Armin jumped up in his seat, “Erwin said that he has a friend that isn’t mated yet!” The blonde’s eyes were wide. “He’s an Omega and he’s older then you, and he acts more like an Alpha than an Omega, but still!”   
  
Eren’s face scrunched up. “He doesn’t sound all that attractive.”   
  
“Erwin’s shown me a picture.” Armin gave his Alpha friend a look. “And he’s pretty attractive.”   
  
“Yeah well if I ever meet him, I’ll be the judge of that.”   
  
Eren looked across the table again. Connie and Sasha were trying to stifle their laughter while watching something on Connie’s phone and Marco and Jean were arm wrestling.   
  
“Ugh.” He slumped over the table. “I need a nap.”   
  
“You should have went to sleep last night dummy.” Mikasa flicked her brother in the back of the head.   
  
“I did!” The brunette said.   
  
Mikasa raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Okay. Maybe not until like three in the morning but still.”   
  
Jean snorted. “What were you doing last night?”   
  
“Studying.”   
  
Armin raised an eyebrow. “Really?”   
  
He elbowed Mikasa.   
  
“We finally got him to study!”   
  
“Go us!” Mikasa halfheartedly pumped her fist in the air.   
  
“Anyways.” The blonde haired boy said. “Like I said earlier, Erwin has shown me a picture, Eren. I can show you if you want?”   
  
“Hmm.” The brunette tapped his chin with his index finger.   
  
Did he really want to see this strange Omega?   
  
He looked over at Armin, whose big blue eyes were shining and he had a knowing grin in his face.   
  
Ah, what the hell? Why not.   
  
“Sure, I’ll bite.”   
  
Armin let loose a little squeal and started flicking through his pictures so fast Eren was sure he couldn’t actually fucking see what he was looking at.   
  
“Ha!” The blonde said in triumph. “Found it.” He turned the phone towards Eren and the latter gasped.   
  
On the screen was the hottest man the Alpha had undoubtedly ever seen in his life. The pale skin, the sharp angular features, the beautiful, glossy raven hair styled into an undercut, the beautiful silvery-grey eyes. He was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt, he had a few piercings, of the ones Eren could see there were snake bites, an eyebrow piercing or two, a tongue piercing, he was sticking out his tongue and flipping the camera off, and three cartilage piercings.   
  
“Whoa…” The brunette had a slight blush on his face. “I wasn’t expecting that.”   
  
The blonde boy smirked. “What’d I tell you?”   
  
“You get his name?” Eren asked his best friend.   
  
“Unfortunately no.” The blonde looked proud of himself. “Erwin sent me the picture and ‘The punk says hi'.”   
  
“Damn.” Jean said looking over at Armin’s phone after seeing the two boys obsessing over it. “Who’s that?”   
  
Marco, curious as to what his mate was questioning also took a look over at the blondes phone. “Holy shit. He looks kinda like Mikasa.”   
  
“Who kinda looks like me?” The ravenette asked as she too leaned over in her seat to see what all the fuss was about. “Oh. How’d you get a picture of my cousin?”   
  
Six pairs of eyes shifted her way.   
  
“Your cousin? You have a fucking cousin and you never told me?” Eren stared in disbelief at his adopted sister.   
  
“On My moms side yeah.” The raven haired girl shrugged. “His name’s Levi, we haven’t seen each other in a few years though.”   
  
“Well Eren.” Armin elbowed him. “We know who the mystery Omega is now.”   
  
“Damn.” Jean said again.   
  
“Damn is right horsey.” Eren dragged his hand down his face. “Damn is right.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry this took so long! But now you have an update and you can be happy. (For a while at least. Until I don't update for another month... Oops.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! We peek in on Levi's life.
> 
> (Edited)

"Damn, Shitty Glasses." Levi grumbled to himself as he stomped up the stairs to Hanji and Moblit's house. "Making me come all the way over here 'to talk'."   
  
If he told the brunette once, he told them a million times. He did not want to be interrupted on his days off. Well, he didn't want to be interrupted at all, but Hanji either didn't know, or didn't care. If Levi was being honest, he would say it was the latter. He would never admit this, but the raven haired man hated going over to Hanji's house because he didn't like seeing them or Moblit being so lovey-dovey with each other. He got sad every time he looked at a couple that looked happy together, because it just reminded him that he had no mate. Then the only person he could share these problems with was Erwin, but the alpha just had to go and find himself a fucking Omega, and now Levi couldn't relate to any of his friends.   
  
“Stupid Hanji. Stupid Erwin." Levi mumbled. He got to the beige colored front door of his eccentric friends house and knocked. The knock was followed by hurried footsteps, a crash, a muttered "Ow" and finally the door opening to reveal the bespectacled Beta that had invited him over.   
  
"Leeeeeviiiiiiii~" Hanji threw their arms into the air and brought them down onto the Omega's shoulders.   
  
"Fuck you Hanji. Get off." The raven tried to pry off Hanji's arms but they were wrapped around him like a Python. "Moblit! Come get Hanji!"   
  
"Hanji, are you harassing Levi again?" The blonde's voice asked from the kitchen.   
  
"Yes." Levi said at the same time Hanji said, "It's just a hug Moby."   
  
Moblit came around the corner wiping flour off of his cheek. "Hanji, let the poor guy go."   
  
"But Mobyyyy." Hanji whined tightening their grip on the Omega. "I haven't seen him in so looooooonnnngggg~”   
  
Levi raised his eyebrow and pat the Beta's shoulder. "There. Now you can let me go."   
  
Moblit shot the raven an apologetic look as the reluctant Beta finally let go of him.   
  
"When's Erwin getting here?" The blonde asked his mate as they walked back towards the kitchen.   
  
"A few minutes, I think." Hanji responded as they polished their glasses. "Before then, I'm going to put the cupcakes into the oven.   
  
"Is he going to show you-know-what to Levi?" Moblit asked.   
  
Levi raised an inquisitive eyebrow.   
  
The Alpha gave him a knowing smile and looked at his mate.   
  
"You'll know what it is when he shows you." He said to the raven.   
  
Levi glared at the blonde. "You know I don't like being kept in the dark."   
  
"Well hopefully you won't be in the dark for long." Moblit said looking at his watch. "Erwin should be here in another minute or two."   
  
His sentence was followed by a knock on the door.   
  
"And there he is now."   
  
Levi rolled his eyes and found his way to the living room where he collapsed onto the couch. He loved his friends honestly, but sometimes they were a pain in the ass. The front door opened and the Omega could hear the two Alphas talking. Levi wondered when he would be able to feel at peace in his friends homes.   
  
"Is Levi here?" Erwin asked. The raven's head perked up at his name.   
  
"Yeah. He's in the living room. Probably in his favorite spot on the couch." Moblit replied.   
  
Yes, Levi did, in fact, have a favorite spot on the couch. Sue him. He liked to be physically comfortable if he couldn't be mentally or emotionally.   
  
"And so what if I am?" The Omega called to his friends.   
  
"Not judging, Levi," Erwin's voice sounded from the front hall. "I have a favorite spot too, you know."   
  
Levi snorted and crossed his legs as he fiddled with his eyebrow piercing. "You shitty Alphas are always talking about something."   
  
"That's not very nice Levi." The raven heard Hanji call from the kitchen.   
  
"Never said I was, Shitty Glasses."   
  
Hanji walked into the room with Erwin and Moblit in tow. The Beta was holding a cup of tea and the raven's eyes lit up in recognition of his favorite cup and the scent of his favorite tea.   
  
"Alright." The Omega said. "What do you guys want from me?"   
  
The three froze and shared a look. "What do you mean?" It was Erwin who spoke.   
  
"You guys want something from me." Levi shot each of his friends a look that said, You know, I know, so just tell me. "You don't call me over in the middle of my day off, serve me my favorite tea in my favorite cup, and all join forces, if you don't want something from me."   
  
There was silence for a long time. The Omega looked smug and took the tea from Hanji, before sitting back in his favorite spot, and threw his leg over the arm of the couch.   
  
"Well..." Moblit started.   
  
"No." Erwin held out his hand. "I'll tell him."   
  
Levi looked at Erwin for an explanation.   
  
"I asked Hanji and Moblit to call you over so I could tell you about my new mate." The Alpha stated.   
  
"Is that all?" Levi raised an eyebrow. "That's not something to get all worked up over, y'know"   
  
"And." The blonde continued. "I also wanted to show you a mate candidate."   
  
The raven nearly spat out his tea. "Mate?!"   
  
The three others shared another look. We knew he was going to respond like this. It seemed to say.   
  
"Okay." Levi said after a few moments of silence. "I get shown Erwin's mate first, then if I feel like it, I'll humor you and look at the mate candidate you have all chosen for me."   
  
"Well, you kind of see both at once." Hanji said.   
  
The raven shrugged. Killing two birds with one stone. Levi gestured for Erwin and the other two to come closer so he could see what they wanted him to. He didn't care who they showed him. He wasn't going to have a mate anyways. Not after what he went through.   
  
"Here." Erwin handed his phone over to the Omega and sat back with his hands clasped in his lap. Hanji and Moblit were giving each other glances and the Beta was messing with their glasses.   
  
The first thing Levi noticed was blonde hair. The person it belonged to was about as tall as the raven was. The boys blonde hair was styled into a bowl cut, he had blue eyes- much like Erwin's- and his arm was around another boy. The thing the Omega noticed about this one was his eyes. They were a nice shade of turquoise, his hair was a nice chocolate brown color as well, and his sun kissed skin shone in the sunlight. The Shitty Brat- that's what Levi decided to call him- was bent over to be able to be in frame of the picture and was flashing a thousand-watt smile. He guessed the blonde one was the mate Erwin had been talking about. After all, The Alpha had said he was shorter than him. And that's all the information he had given his friends.   
  
"What're their names?" The Omega asked after he held the phone out to Erwin.    
  
"The blonde is Armin, and the brunette is Eren." The Alpha said.   
  
Levi nodded and took a sip of his tea. "When are we meeting them?"   
  
Erwin blinked before saying, "I'd have to ask."   
  
The raven tongued his lip piercing. "So ask."   
  
Moblit seemed to have come to the end of an internal crisis because his face lost some of the tension it had. Hanji was squealing in excitement and trying very badly to hide it. Erwin typed away on his phone and after he was done he looked over to the Beta.    
  
"Hanji." He began very sternly. "Don't scare them when we meet them."   
  
”You guys tell me this all the time.” The Beta huffed and crossed their arms.   
  
”Because you always manage to scare them off.” Levi grumbled and finished his tea. “Hanji, go get me some salad.”   
  
”Get it yourself.” The brunette said as they fixed their ponytail.   
  
”But I’m your guest.”   
  
”That’s too bad.”   
  
The raven exhaled heavily through his nose and stood. “I need more tea anyways.”   
  
Hanji snorted.   
  
”Shut up Shitty-Glasses.” Levi nudged them with the toe of his black and red Nike’s.   
  
”Don’t call me that Short Stack.” The Beta nimbly jumped out of the way of the Omegas fist.   
  
”Shit stain.” The raven grumbled as his Alpha friends laughed. “I’m never coming over again.”   
  
”Don’t be like that Levi.” Moblit said.   
  
”Meh.” Levi walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get out the leftover salad from last night that he knew Moblit had made for dinner. As he poured himself another cup of tea he searched around for a fork.   
  
”Where are the damn forks?” He asked.   
  
“In the drawer by the sink!” Hanji responded.   
  
”Thanks!”   
  
”No problem!”   
  
The Omega set the kettle back on the stove and opened up the drawer. He exhaled a little snort when he pulled out a fork. After he took the lid off of the container of salad and grabbed his cup he walked back into the living room where his three friends were conversing.   
  
"Any news from the brat yet?" Levi asked as he found his place back on the couch.   
  
"Not yet." Erwin answered. "I think he might be doing homework."   
  
"Still in school are they?"   
  
"Yes. A couple more years and they'll be done."   
  
"What are they now?" Moblit asked.   
  
"Sophomores." Erwin answered.   
  
Moblit nodded and got up to go into the kitchen. Levi's guess was to check the cupcakes.   
  
"They done?" Hanji called to their mate.   
  
"A couple more minutes." He answered.   
  
"Damn."   
  
"Why are you even making cupcakes in the first place?" Levi asked them.   
  
"Because, I need a gift to give the little squirts when I meet them." The Beta replied.   
  
"Do you really think that they're going to accept food from a stranger? I'm sure their mothers taught them better than that. 'Stranger Danger' and shit." The Omega replied.   
  
Hanji shrugged. "Their loss."   
  
"Is it really?"   
  
Hanji rolled their eyes. Levi smirked and put another fork full of salad into his mouth. They heard a ding.   
  
"Armin responded." Erwin said.    
  
"Ooh~ What did he say?" Hanji was back to bouncing up and down like a child.   
  
"He said that tomorrow would work." The Alpha responded.   
  
Hanji squealed at the same time the oven timer went off.   
  
"I feel bad for those brats." The raven said as he shoved more salad into his mouth.    
  
Oh, the moments tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren meet.
> 
> It’s... _interesting _to say the least.__
> 
> __(Edited)_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Lil Ducklings, my update schedule is non existent, and I’m a lazy fuck who doesn’t like writing without a laptop. But because it’s for all of you, I’ll write from my phone because you guys deserve to be able to get updates ASAP.
> 
> This doesn’t mean that I’ll be updating regularly, it sure as Hell doesn’t, but hopefully it’ll be more than it has been.
> 
> Anyways, on to the chapter.

“Where are we supposed to meet them anyways?” Eren asks his little blonde friend. Armin, Eren, and Mikasa has decided to go and meet Erwin, who said he was going to bring Levi. The turquoise eyed Alpha was excited to see the raven haired Omega, but he was also very nervous. He knew what Levi looked like, he had seen the picture. He had piercings for God's sake! Plus the man looked like he would be able to snap Eren in half without a struggle, and if that wasn’t a kick in the balls, the Alpha didn’t know what was.   
  
“He said he wanted to meet up at the park.” The blue eyed Omega replied.   
  
Oh great. Eren thought. More people to witness my death by spinal damage. At least there will be witnesses.   
  
The brunettes thoughts had been like this for the past day. He was distressed and afraid that Levi would actually kill him if Eren so much as breathed wrong.   
  
“Eren.” Mikasa’s cool voice rang in his ears, disturbing his thought process. “Stop stressing out, you’ll be fine. He won’t kill you.”   
  
“Y-yeah, okay.” Eren shook his head to clear his thoughts and started walking with a little more confidence. ”Jean still pissed that he couldn’t come with?” He asked Armin.   
  
The blonde smiled. “Very. He’d never disobey Marco though.”   
  
The brunet snorted. “Funny.”   
  
Mikasa just rolled her eyes and continued to text Annie. They were nearing the park now and Eren wondered if they were there already. He wouldn’t doubt it, Erwin didn’t seem like the type to be late to anything, especially not his own meeting.   
  
“What if he hates me?” The Alpha asked. “That would be terrible.”    
  
“Eren.” Mikasa and Armin said at the same time.   
  
“Okay, okay sorry for being concerned for my life.” The turquoise eyed male rolled his eyes.   
  
"Levi wouldn't hurt you, I don't think Erwin would let him do that. Plus Mikasa would beat his ass if he tried. cousin or not." The Omega said.   
  
"Damn right I would." The Beta responded.    
  
"Thanks guys." Eren said. "Are they here yet?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I'm excited to see them. If I don't think Erwin is the right guy for you, I demand you leave him immediately after my observation." The Alpha tells his Omega friend.   
  
He laughs. "Whatever you say Eren."   
  
Eren sees a few adult looking outlines over by one of the trees and leans down to whisper in his friends ear. “Is that them?”    
  
Armin looks to where the brunet is pointing and nods.   
  
The Alpha lets out a low whistle. “I’m guessing the freakishly tall one is your Beau?” He gives his blonde friend a cheeky smirk.   
  
The Omega punches his shoulder as his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Shut up, you piece of shit.”   
  
Even Mikasa is smirking now. “So he is?” She asks.   
  
Armin hides his face in his hands and nods.   
  
“Awww.” Eren and Mikasa coo.   
  
“Now shut up so we can go say hi.” The blonde says as he turns to match up to the figures.   
  
As soon as they get close enough to make out facial features Eren stops and rests a hand on his friends arm. “Are those his eyebrows?” The Alphas face looked horrified. Mikasa looked at where her adoptive brother was looking and her own eyes widened slightly in shock.   
  
“Oh my gosh.” She whispered.   
  
“Yes, they are.” Armin said elbowing Eren in the side. “Now shush.”   
  
The turquoise eyed male dragged his eyes away from the mans monster brows and scanned his facial features. Strong jawline, blue eyes, blonde hair, freakishly tall, a little more formal fashion sense. The alpha guessed he was okay, but he hasn’t actually met him yet, so he can’t pass judgment. He noticed three other figures. Another tall blonde, not nearly as tall as Eyebrows, about as tall as Eren was, what looked like a female figure, they were bouncing around a lot and the other blonde was trying to get them to calm down. And there was a shorter figure leaning back against a tree, looking off into the opposite direction. That person looked like they didn’t want to be there.   
  
The three friends were finally in front of the group now, the bouncing character that Eren saw was now shaking in their place. The look on their face scared him.   
  
“Hello.” The tall blonde said. “You must be Eren and Mikasa.” The man held out a hand to shake.   
  
“That’s us, I’m Eren and this is my adopted sister Mikasa.” Eren shook the males hand and caught a whiff of his scent. Alpha, which made sense from the man's figure.   
  
“Nice to meet you both.” The man smiled. “I’m Erwin, I’m sure Armin has told you about me?”   
  
Mikasa nodded. “A lot actually.”   
  
Armin blushed again and the energetic person squealed.   
  
“Hi! I’m Hanji, this is my mate Moblit. They/Them pronouns please!” Hanji stuck out her hand and furiously shook Eren’s arm. “I’m a Beta and Moblit here is an Alpha.”   
  
“Nice to meet you guys.” Moblit spoke up from behind his mate.   
  
“You too.” Eren smiled at them.   
  
“The shorty over there is Levi.” Hanji pointed at the figure leaning against the tree.   
  
“Shitty glasses, what have I told you about that nickname?” Levi growled, shorting a glare at the Beta, who only snickered. “Levi, Omega.” He said with a scowl.   
  
“Hello Levi, long time no see.” Mikasa let a small smile cross her face. “How’ve you been?”   
  
The Omega gave her a once over before recognition crosses his face. “Mikasa.” He said in realization. “I’ve been just fucking fine with this lot around.” Here he pointed at the two blondes and Hanji. “What about you?”    
  
“Well, after my parents died, Eren’s parents adopted me.” Here the ravenette pointed at Eren.   
  
When the Omegas gaze landed on him, Eren stiffened. This was Levi, the Omega in the picture. He still had his piercings in, give or take the ones in the picture, and his sharp grey eyes were piercing through the Alphas own turquoise.   
  
“So you’re the shitty brat that Erwin showed me.” Levi said flatly.   
  
Eren blinked. “... yes?”   
  
The raven nodded before moving his attention to Armin, who flinched away from his gaze and tried to hide behind Eren. “You must be Armin.”   
  
“That’s me sir!” The blonde squeaked. Hanji let out a sound much like a dying animal and Levi shot them a glare.   
  
“I’ve heard a lot about you.” The icy eyed Omega said. “Erwin won’t shut up about how nice you are.”   
  
“Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him Levi.” The aforementioned Alpha said.   
  
Eren sucked in a breath and held it as he waited for the raven to explode. It came as a bit of a shock when all the man did was roll his eyes.   
  
“What ever shitty Eyebrows.”   
  
Here Eren snorted slightly, almost not catching the amused look the raven haired male sent his way.   
  
“It was nice meeting you brats.” Levi said before heading off down the path. “Erwin, Hanji, see you after work.”   
  
“Whatever you say Levi.” Erwin responded.   
  
Eren watched the Omega leave before turning to Hanji who was holding a container of cupcakes. “Take one.” They insisted.   
  
Mikasa and Armin already had one and we’re eating them while talking with Erwin. The turquoise eyed male cautiously took a cupcake from the eccentric Beta and took a bite. The brunette smiled and hurried off to pester her mate. Eren walked over to where his friends were and stood there listening to the conversation and eating his cupcake.   
  
“So Eren.” A voice said. He turned his head and raised a brow. Armin had an amused look on his face. “Do you think Erwin’s the right guy?”   
  
The giant blonde Alpha looked confused. Eren narrowed his eyes as he looked him over again. “I guess.” He said then took a step closer to the blue eyed alpha. “But if you hurt him, I swear I won’t hesitate to rip off your dick.”   
  
Now it was Erwin’s turn to look amused. “I wouldn’t dream of hurting him.”   
  
Hanji started cackling. “He sounded just like Levi!” They snorted into their hand. “Ha, that’s perfect.”   
  
The turquoise eyed Alpha raised a questioning brow. The brown eyed Beta just shook their head.    
  
“You’ll see when you get to know him better.” They said. “If it wasn’t clear already today.”   
  
“I’d hate to leave so early,” Armin began looking at his phone. “But I have to get home to study.” He looked up at Erwin. “We’ll see you again I hope?”   
  
The Alpha smiled. “Whenever you want, I’m sure we’ll be able to make it.”   
  
“Thanks, it was nice meeting you all!” Armin smiled and waved as he turned to go back down the path.   
  
“Armin, wait up!” The brunet Alpha  yelled after him. “We might as well go back with you.”   
  
The Omega stopped and looked back at us expectedly.   
  
“It was nice meeting you guys.” Eren repeated Armin’s words. “Make sure to tell Levi that too?”   
  
Hanji nodded and Moblit had a small smile on his face. “Will do!” The Beta said. “See you guys next time!”   
  
Mikasa and Eren waved Goodbye and started off down the path with Armin.   
  
“So Eren.” The blonde said. “What’d you think of Levi?”    
  
The tan skinned male thought for a second before saying, “He’s a lot scarier in person.”   
  
Mikasa snorts and Armin laughs at the Alphas statement.   
  
“I agree, he is scary. But I think that we’d warm up to him, and him to us if we saw him more.”   
  
“I guess so. I mean, he wasn’t bad looking either.”   
  
Mikasa rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Of course he wasn’t, he’s related to me after all.”   
  
Eren playfully punched her in the shoulder and Armin smirked.   
  
“I have a feeling that you and Levi are going to get along better than the rest of us Eren.” The Omega said.   
  
“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the third chapter of Right Here and I hope to see you all in the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, Mikasa, and Armin Tell their friends about their little meet up last chapter. Well... Eren does, with Mikasa and Armin adding a few things here and there. Levi tells his friends about meeting Eren.
> 
> (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another chapter for you guys. One of my friends on Discord loves this story a lot, so I’m making another chapter for him.

“So you guys met them?” Sasha asked as she bounced around the room. “What were they like?” The Beta sat down and shoved a handful of potato chips into her mouth.   
  
“Well, Erwin, Armin’s boyfriend, is freakishly tall, blonde with blue eyes, and his eyebrows are legendary,” Eren replied.    
  
“Who else was there?” Connie asked as he sat next to Sasha. The two Betas has been dating since their last year of high school and their relationship was a good one.   
  
“Well, there was this really energetic Beta named Hanji, who’s non-binary by the way, and their Alpha mate named Moblit, who was about as tall as me and blonde with blue eyes. He was really quiet the whole time though, so we didn’t learn much about him. But Hanji has brown hair and brown eyes, and they made us cupcakes?” Eren shook his head. “I don’t know, but they were good cupcakes.”   
  
“Tell them about Levi.” Mikasa piped up from her spot beside the Alpha.    
  
“Oh boy.” Armin snorted.   
  
“Levi’s an Omega, he does have all of those piercings, and probably more. He might even have tattoos? I’m pretty sure I saw one poking out of the collar of his shirt.”   
  
“Ohoho. Why were you looking Eren?” Jean teased him.   
  
“I uh, may or may not have been checking him out.” The turquoise eyed male said as he scratched the back of his neck.   
  
Mikasa and Armin both snorted and the blonde elbowed Eren in the side. “He is pretty attractive.”   
  
“Hey! You have a boyfriend!”    
  
“I’m in a relationship Eren, not blind.”   
  
“Whatever.” The Alpha said.   
  
“Tell us more about him,” Marco said from behind his books. They were all having a study date, with Armin, Mikasa, and Marco being the only ones studying. The rest of them were listening to Eren’s story.   
  
“Okay, um.” The brunet scratched at his chin trying to recall more details. “He looks a lot like Mikasa, to be fair they are some sort of cousin.”   
  
“Third cousins, twice removed,” Mikasa said helpfully.   
  
“Yes, that.” Eren nodded. “He’s a lot shorter than I thought.” This got a snort out of Jean. “But he seems like a cool guy.”   
  
"You're not just saying that because you like him right?" Annie asked from her spot by the bookshelf. She, Reiner and Bertholdt had joined them this time for a study session. The latter two were busy building their model rocket for one of their classes and Annie would help them when they needed her to. When she wasn't helping them, she was studying for her Microbiology class.   
  
"I mean... I don't like Jean, but that doesn't mean I don't think he's cool sometimes."   
  
"Thanks..?" Jean said turning back to his notes. "I don't really like you either."   
  
"We know Jean," Armin said. "If the past 6 years have been anything to go by."   
  
“Whatever.” The Beta said. “Eren’s okay too I guess.”   
  
The turquoise eyed male clutched his hand to his chest. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me.”   
  
“Don’t get used to it,” Jean said.   
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Eren replied.   
  
“You guys are ridiculous.” Marco shook his head.   
  
“Rude.” His boyfriend huffed.   
  
“True.” The freckled man corrected.

* * *

 

“Leeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiii.” A high pitched voice cut through the ravens nice quiet afternoon.   
  
“For fuck's sake.” The pierced Omega rolled his eyes. “Go away shitty four eyes!” He yelled towards his front door. The raven was enjoying his tea and reading. The afternoon was nice and sunny, with a cool breeze and the birds weren’t as loud as they normally were. The day had undoubtedly been a good one before the loud bespectacled creature named Hanji had come knocking -more like screaming- at his door.   
  
“I have a spare keeeeeeyyyyyyy!” The Beta yelled through the door. “I’ll use it if I have to!”   
  
Levi made a mental note to take the key away from them later. “Whatever. I’m not getting up. I was in a good mood before you came screaming.”   
  
“Don’t be like that Levi.” Hanji’s voice came from behind him now. The Beta had unlocked his door. “I know you loooooveeee meeeee.”   
  
The silver eyed man snorted. “If you can call it that.”   
  
“I brought friends!” Hanji singsonged. “Guess who.”    
  
The raven turned his head towards the doorway of the room and was surprised to see Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, and Hanji.   
  
“Isabel and Farlan couldn’t come, unfortunately, they were caught up at the airport. But they said they’d visit you soon!” Hanji said as they bounced into the room and sat down- threw their body onto- the couch next to the Omega.   
  
“Hello, Levi.” Petra smiled. “Long time no see.”   
  
“Hello, Guys. It has been a long time hasn’t it.” The raven gestured to the living room. “Find a seat.”   
  
“So Levi,” Eld says as he sat down on the love seat, Gunther fitting in his lap. “How’s life been?”   
  
“Same as usual. Hanji bothering me, Erwin being his usual annoying wannabe Dad self.”   
  
“Hanji told us that you met a possible mate candidate?” Petra prompts him, her hand intertwined with Oluo’s. The two had gotten married a couple months ago. Levi remembered their wedding. It was nice, as far as weddings go.   
  
“Did they now?” The raven glared at his friend.    
  
“Don’t shoot the messenger, Levi.” The Beta responded.    
  
The Omega rolled his eyes and shifted in his spot on the couch. “I did meet someone.” He started slowly.    
  
Everyone’s eyes were on him now. They were waiting for more details.   
  
“He’s tall, which pisses me off. Everyone’s taller than me these days.” This got a snort from Hanji and Gunther. “He’s tanned like he spends all of his time outside in the sun, his eyes are nice. They’re turquoise and very bright.” Levi said and ignored the “awe” from both Hanji and Petra. “He’s the adoptive brother of my cousin Mikasa actually. She’s doing well, and she was there with him when we met along with Erwin’s new boyfriend Armin. The kids scared of me.”   
  
“Poor thing.” Petra said.   
  
“Mhmm.” The grey eyed man hummed. “They’re all sophomores in college, I believe.”   
  
“Ah, so they’re almost done with school then. Do you think they all live together?” Oluo asks. “I think they’d have a hard time living on their own.”   
  
Levi shrugged. “I’m sure they live together, Hanji said that they all left to study not too long after I left to work.”   
  
“Oh, yeah!” Hanji exclaimed jumping a little in their spot. “After you left Eren, Armin and Erwin had this little thing. Armin asked if Eren though Erwin was okay for him to date, and Eren got in Erwin’s face and said that he seemed okay. But he also said that if Erwin hurt Armin he’d ‘rip Erwin’s dick off’.”   
  
“Eren sounds a lot like Levi.” Eld comments. “I take it he’s the mate candidate?”   
  
“Yep!” Hanji replies. “He’s very interesting.”   
  
Levi rolls his eyes. “Shut up Hanji.”    
  
“Ooooh, getting jealous Levi?” The brunette teases.    
  
“You wish, Shitty Glasses.”   
  
"You're totally jealous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I’ll see you in the next one!
> 
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More madness, setting up another meeting and screaming goats.
> 
> (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than expected to come out. School has started again and it's hard to write when you have to deal with homework, more people than you're used to and being tired after a long day of walking around a giant ass building to get to class on time. But enough complaining, and onto the chapter.

“Ugh, I hate classes,” Eren said as he collapsed onto the table.    
  
“Eren don’t slouch, you’ll get food in your hair,” Mikasa told him.   
  
“I don’t even care anymore.”    
  
“Oh well,” Jean said. “But if I spit into your hair, don’t blame me.”   
  
The Alpha shot up from his spot and glared at the Beta. “You wouldn’t dare.”   
  
The ash brown haired male raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t I?”   
  
“You would, you fucking asshole.”    
  
“Exactly,” Jean said as he shoved a fry in his mouth. “Why would you lay your head on this crusty ass table anyways?”   
  
“I’m tired,” Eren complained.   
  
“So are we Eren,” Armin said from his spot on the other side of Mikasa. “But we aren’t complaining.”   
  
“Ugh.” Eren draped himself over the back of the chair and threw an arm over his eyes. “Life sucks.”   
  
“So do you,” Jean said as he shoved another fry in his mouth.   
  
“Not as much as you.” Eren retorted. “By the way, how’s Marco?”   
  
Jean chokes on his fry and started hitting his chest to get the fry out of his airway. Eren only looked at him smugly.   
  
“He’s, fine.” The Beta wheezed.   
  
“I’m sure.”   
  
“Off topic question,” Sasha piped up from her spot at the table. “When are you guys meeting Levi again?”   
  
“Not sure,” Eren said. “Armin is the one that figures all that out.”   
  
The blonde looked up at the mention of his name. “Mm?”   
  
“They were wondering when we were going to see Levi and them again.”   
  
Armin scratched at the back of his head. “I don’t know, I’d have to ask.”   
  
“So ask!” Sasha said excitedly. “I want to meet them!”   
  
Connie wheezes. “Are you sure Sasha? By the way they described Levi, you’d think he was some sort of mob boss or something.”   
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Eren said.   
  
“He’s not a mob boss.” Mikasa snorted. “If he was, we’d know for sure. He’s never been one to follow the rules, which is why he doesn’t look like the standard Omega.”   
  
“He doesn’t believe in the stereotypes.” Armin chimes in. “All those are bullshit anyways.”   
  
Eren let out a gasp. “Armin, such a strong word!”   
  
“I’ve cursed before.” The Omega reminded him.   
  
“You don’t very often.” The turquoise eyed male said.   
  
“There’s not really a reason to.” The blonde replies.   
  
“There’s always a reason to cuss,” Jean said.   
  
“Maybe for you,” Mikasa says. “But some of us are better behaved and have manners.”   
  
“That’s really funny.” The Beta said as he took a bite of his salad.   
  
The raven haired girl just shrugged and went back to her food.   
  
“Okay, all that aside,” Sasha says. “I still really want to meet them.”   
  
“Is anyone else going to?” Eren asked.   
  
“Our whole friend group,” Armin told him.   
  
“True.” Mikasa nodded.   
  
“Will they allow that?” The Alpha asked curiously. “I don’t think Levi would.”   
  
Armin shrugged. “I’ll ask.”   
  
“Alright.” Eren grabbed a couple of fries off of Jean’s plate and ignored the affronted sound the Beta made.   
  
“Get your own food,” Jean said.   
  
“Too lazy.” The turquoise eyed male smirked.   
  
“I'm not too lazy to beat your ass."   
  
"You wouldn't."   
  
"I would." The ash brown haired male smirked and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You don't get to come with the next time we visit Levi and them," Eren said.   
  
"You don't get to decide that." Jean narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Don't I?" It was Eren's turn to smirk now.   
  
"You're not fun."   
  
"Never said I was."   
  
"God, you guys are annoying." Mikasa butted in and shook her head.   
  
"Agreed." Armin looked over at them and narrowed his eyes. "You guys act like a couple of children, I swear."   
  
“Sorry, Armin.” Jean and Eren said together.    
  
“Mhmm.” The blonde said skeptically.   
  
“You said that Hanji person made you guys cupcakes last time you met them, right?” Sasha piped up again. She had been watching the exchange between Jean and Eren quietly as she ate her pasta. “D’you think they’d make them again?”   
  
“I’m sure they would if we asked,” Eren told her.   
  
“I’m sure Hanji would do anything you wanted her to do.” Armin snorted as he finished his chemistry homework and took a bite of his sandwich. “They’d do anything to get you to like them. That’s what Erwin said.”   
  
“Speaking of Erwin.” The turquoise eyed male turned to his Omega friend. “How is he?”   
  
“He’s fine.” The blonde turned back to his food. “Tired from work but he’s fine.”   
  
“That’s good,” Eren said.   
  
“So you tease me about Marco, but you don’t tease Armin about Erwin?” Jean scoffed. “Rude.”   
  
“I don’t know Erwin enough to tease Armin about him.” The Alpha reminded.   
  
“That’s still not fair.” The ash brown pouted.   
  
“Life’s not fair.”

* * *

“Should be in the cabinet on the far right, above the coffee maker.” Was the blonde Alpha’s response.   
  
Levi muttered to himself and opened the cabinet, finding the tea right where Erwin said it was.   
  
“Shitty eyebrows.” The raven scoffed.   
  
The Omega put the kettle onto the stove to let it boil and grabbed his favorite cup from the cabinet before looking around the kitchen and walking into the living room where his friends, he didn’t know if he could actually consider Hanji as a friend, we’re all sitting and talking with each other.    
  
“Levi come look at this!” Hanji said as soon as the raven walked into the room.   
  
“No.” The pierced Omega told her before collapsing onto his favorite spot on Erwin’s couch and kicking the blonde's legs away so he could stretch out his own.   
  
“But it’s funnyyyyy.” The Beta whined.    
  
“Anything you find funny is not funny.” Levi retorted.   
  
“You're such a meanie.”   
  
“Never said I wasn’t.”    
  
Levi growled when the brunette bounced over to him and shoved their phone into his face.   
  
“Just look at this for a minute,” Hanji told him as they pushed the play button. All of a sudden a loud screaming noise sounded from the device and Levi scrunched up his face.   
  
“What is this? Why does it sound like there are children being murdered.”   
  
Erwin choked on his water and Moblit fell off the back of the couch. Hanji started cackling and it was mixing horrifyingly well with whatever the psycho Beta was forcing Levi to listen to.   
  
“Seriously, what is this?” The raven asked.   
  
“Screaming goats,” Moblit said as he picked himself up from the floor behind the couch.   
  
“Sounds a lot like Hanji,” Levi said.   
  
“Heyyyyy.” The brunette whined. “Not nice.”   
  
“Once again. Never said I was.”   
  
“Is this how you’re gonna act around Eren?” Hanji accused. “He’s never going to like you.”   
  
“I don’t care.” The Omega told them.   
  
“You will once you get to know him.”   
  
“I doubt it.”    
  
“That reminds me.” Erwin piped up, he had finally stopped coughing and there were still a few tears streaming down his face from not being able to breathe. “They want to know when they can meet up again, and Armin said that there’s going to be a lot more people than there was last time.”   
  
“Absolutely not,” Levi said. “There was enough brats last time we saw them.”   
  
“You were barely there!” Hanji screeched. “I want to meet them!” They jumped up from their spot next to Levi and started bouncing around the room. “How many are there going to be?”    
  
“I don’t know,” Erwin said honestly.    
  
“Lord save those poor kids,” Moblit said quietly from his spot behind the couch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I’ll see you in the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was published by accident... Yeah, wasn't done yet, so if you guys read that earlier I'm sorry for that, but it was not finished yet.
> 
> Anyways welcome back to Right Here! Sorry, this has taken me so long to get up, but I've been busy with school and have had a difficult time writing on my phone. If you could check out my other stories as well, that would make me happy.
> 
> (Edited)

"So the meeting place is gonna be the park again?" Eren asked.   
  
"That's what we decided on, yes," Armin called back from the bathroom. "No other place is going to be big enough for all of us."   
  
"That's probably true."   
  
"Have you seen the size of our friend group?" Mikasa asked as she passed by Eren and Armin's shared room. "Of course no other place but outside is going to be big enough to contain Jean's ego."   
  
"I heard that!" The Beta called from his and Marco's shared room.   
  
"I meant for you to!" The raven calls back.   
  
"Rude."   
  
Armin's snort was not heard by the ash brown haired Beta, which was probably a good thing. The blonde finally came out of the bathroom, his hair was still a little damp, and sat down of the foot of Eren's bed.   
  
"How are you feeling about this?" The Omega asked him.   
  
"About what?" Eren questioned. "About seeing your boyfriend again? Fine, although Hanji is a little scary."   
  
"I wasn't talking about Erwin, but it's good to know that you approve of him." The blonde had a small smile on his face. "I meant about seeing Levi again."   
  
The Alpha tried to hide his embarrassment. "I... uh, I'm okay with seeing him again. He wasn't there for long last time."   
  
"Erwin said he didn't have work today." The blue eyed male said. "So he'll be there the whole time we are hopefully. I'd like to talk to him myself. Erwin also said that Levi wasn't exactly pleased when he heard that we were all going to be there. He doesn't like kids."   
  
"We're not kids," Eren said indignantly.   
  
"Levi seems to think we are."   
  
"We aren't ."   
  
Armin smiled and laid back so that his head was next to Eren's knee. "I know we aren't. Erwin, Hanji, and Moblit know we aren't. I'm sure Levi knows we aren't as well, but he still calls us kids, because we're younger than he is."   
  
"Does he call his friends that are younger than him kids?" Eren asked. "How do they react to that if he does?"   
  
"Want to know more about him do you?" The Omega asked with a cheeky smirk. At Eren's defiant look he continued. "It's alright, I'm sure everyone else does too."   
  
"I certainly want to get in touch with him again," Mikasa says as she leans against the doorway of their shared room. "I mean if he's going to be my adopted brothers' future boyfriend, then I need to know more about him. Plus he's a distant cousin." The Beta makes her way through Eren's books and kicks his bag out of the way before she sits at the foot of the bed on the other side of Armin.   
  
"What is this, crowd Eren's bed and make him want to date my adopted sisters' distant cousin day?" Eren whined.   
  
"We only pick on you because we love you," Armin commented.   
  
"Could've fooled me." The turquoise eyed Alpha muttered, which earned him a light smack to his knee.   
  
"What time are we supposed to meet them again?" Mikasa inquired as she picked a piece of lint off of Eren's comforter.   
  
"1:30." Armin reminded her.   
  
She hummed. “That’s in an hour. Everyone better be ready by then.”   
  
“If they’re not, oh well. Their asses get left behind.” The brunet said.   
  
“What about my ass?” Jean asked as he poked his head through the doorway.   
  
“Nothing Horse Face. Ask Marco those questions.”   
  
The Beta glares at the Alpha before stomping off toward the living room.   
  
“His face was red,” Armin comments as he stares at the spot that the ash brown was in just a few moments before. “That’s pretty gay.”   
  
Eren chokes on air and starts wheezing. “Armin, you’re gay.”   
  
“Your point?” The blonde glances up at Eren through his lashes. “You are too, and so is Mikasa. Literally, all of our friends are gay except for Sasha and Connie.”   
  
“Hmm. You make a good point.” The turquoise eyed male said.   
  
“Of course I do.” The Omega looked smug. “Now, I’ll be off. I have to do a little grocery shopping before we leave to see Erwin and them.”   
  
“Take someone with you,” Mikasa warned. “We don’t want an incident.”   
  
“I know, I know.” Armin waved her off. “Sasha will be happy to go with me.”   
  
“She’ll eat half the store before you even check out.” Eren snorted.   
  
“Hm, that’s true.” The blonde paused for a minute before seemingly coming to a conclusion. “I’ll take Annie then. She looks like my sister enough and she’s an Alpha. Problem solved.”   
  
Mikasa let a small smile cross her face before she also stood. “I have to get some homework done before we go. I’ll be back 5 minutes before it’s time to go.”   
  
“See you guys later,” Eren said as he flopped back onto his bed. They wouldn’t mind if he took a nap, would they? Oh well, he was going to anyways. He was an adult, he could do whatever he wanted.

* * *

"Do I have to be here?" Levi whined. "I saw the brats last time."  
  
"You were barely there last time!" Erwin reminded him. "Plus Armin wants to get to know you better. He wants another Omega friend."  
  
The raven sighed before he sat down aggressively on the blanket he brought with him because he didn't want to get dirt or grass on his clothes. Call him a clean freak, he was, but he just didn't want to get his favorite pants dirty. Hanji snorts and turns toward the picnic basket they packed. They dug around in it for a while before dragging out a water bottle and chugging half the bottle before they fell back onto the blanket. Levi gave the Beta a disgusted look before he scooted over to the far end and he peered off into the distance.  
  
"They sure are taking their time," Erwin said after a few minutes.  
  
"What'd you expect from a bunch of brats?" The raven replied. "Maybe one of them got run over."  
  
"That's dark Levi." Hanji snorted. "you'd probably like it if one of them did."  
  
"As long as it wasn't my cousin, I don't care which one it was." The Omega said.  
  
Erwin and Hanji shook their heads and Moblit looked a little spooked.  
  
"Isn't that Eren?" Hanji's voice asked. Levi turned and looked off to where the Beta was squinting. He did, in fact, see a less than familiar mop of brown hair that he recognized from the last time he had seen the brats. If he looked hard enough, he could also recognize Mikasa and Armin as well as a lot of other brats he couldn't identify.  
  
"Oh great," Levi said sarcastically. " More brats to meet."  
  
"Oh shush." Hanji scolded. "Be glad you're getting more friends." The Beta cackled and rolled away from Levi's foot that would have come crashing down on their face if they hadn't.  
  
Soon enough the group of people had come close enough to see facial features and eye colors. Levi remembered the three from last time but there were 5 others that he didn't know. He could definitely tell that there were three Alpha's he couldn't exactly which ones they were but he had a general idea. The bulky blonde male definitely had Alpha written all over him. He was still trying to figure out who the other two Alpha's were when Hanji let out a shriek.  
  
"EEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEENNNNNNNN." Hanji launched themselves at the poor unsuspecting Alpha and knocked him to the ground. One of the people burst into laughter and quite honestly looked like a horse.  
  
"Shut up Jean!" Eren yelled back with a red face as he tried to push the overexcited Beta off of him, so the horse face was Jean. Moblit walked over and pulled Hanji up and gave a sympathetic look to the turquoise eyed Alpha.  
  
Erwin chuckled and extended a hand to help Eren up before smiling at Armin. "Hello everyone. I'm Erwin, the person that knocked over Eren is Hanji, the other blonde is Moblit and this delightful specimen sitting on the blanket is Levi."  
  
All eyes shifted towards Levi and he glared. "Can I help you?" He growled.  
  
"Levi be nice." Hanji scolded. "Don't scare them off before they have a chance at seeing how great of a person you are."  
  
The Omega snorts and glances at all of their faces then to Hanji. "You'd be the one to scare them off, not me. And I'm not a great person, thank you very much. I'm an amazing person."  
  
The other girl in the group of brats spoke up. She was blonde and had blue eyes, she also smelled of Alpha. So she was one of the other Alpha's, Levi mused, one more to find.  
  
"I like your sense of humor Levi." She said. "I'm Annie, Mikasa's girlfriend and these are my best friends, Reiner and Bertholdt." She pointed to each one as she said their names and they both waved.  
  
Levi gave her an appreciative nod. He glanced over at Eren and his other friends. "So shitty brat, gonna introduce me to your other friends or am I gonna have to ask the Horse face to do it himself?" Levi asked.  
  
Eren looked disconcerted and his friend started laughing before realizing that he'd also been insulted. "Hey!" he called, his face red. "I'm not a Horse Face! You- you... Old man."  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders, brat? " Levi decided he didn't like this one, and by the looks of it, Eren didn't much either.  
  
"Uh, well this is Jean, and his boyfriend, Marco." The brunet Alpha pointed to them.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Levi," Marco said, the Omega liked him, he knew how to respect people and he just felt like a likable person. Levi found out as the freckled boy drew closer that he was the third Alpha he had smelled, which surprised him. He thought that he'd be an Omega.  
  
"Nice to meet you too kid." He replied.  
  
"Oooooohhh, that means Levi likes you!" Hanji squealed.  
  
Marco blinked and turned to them, confused. "I'm not sure I follow..."  
  
Hanji smiled. "If he doesn't call you 'brat' that means he sees you as less of an equal, but more than an unnecessary waste of space."  
  
"...Thanks?" The Alpha said to Levi.  
  
"No problem." The pierced Omega told him.  
  
"Hey!" Eren whined. "Why am I a shitty brat, but Marco isn't?"  
  
"For that exact reason, brat," Levi said. "You act like one, you get treated like one."  
  
"Rude."  
  
"Never said I wasn't."  
  
Eren huffed at the Omega before walking over to where Armin and Erwin had walked off a little way, away from the rest of the group. Levi watched the brunet go before he turned to the picnic basket Hanji had brought and pulled out a water bottle. At least the raven knew that Hanji hadn't poisoned it with their nasty germs. This meeting wasn't actually going too bad, he quite liked a few of the people he'd been introduced to, and he had a feeling that he'd end up getting along with all the brats soon enough. As he looked around he noticed two more figures coming up to them, a brown haired girl and a boy with a shaved head that seemed to be carrying a basket of food. Levi guessed that these were also Eren's friends, though who they were, the raven didn't know. They stopped right before him and the girl took the bag of chips she was munching on and gave them to the boy.  
  
"You're Levi aren't you?' She asked.  
  
The raven narrowed his eyes. "Yes, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Sasha and this is my boyfriend Connie, we're Eren's friends. It's nice to finally meet you." Sasha said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you guys too I guess. How many friends does the Shitty Brat have?" The Omega asked, by the smell of them, Connie and Sasha were both Beta's.  
  
"Everyone you see here sir," Connie spoke up. "We've all been friends since high school."  
  
"That's nice," Levi replied as he took a sip of his water. "Y'know, I thought I was going to hate you brats, and I do, just some less than others."  
  
Sasha and Connie shared a look.  
  
"Thanks...?" Connie said hesitantly.  
  
"No problem kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> <3


End file.
